Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20161020014101/@comment-24142455-20161030031546
OOC: Derp, your most recent post is to be disregarded (As said by TATO), since I haven’t gotten a chance to reply. -Somewhere in Western Germany- Schreiner was in a staff car racing towards the city of Cologne. With the tungsten rod strikes on multiple surface installations, it had caused the loss airbases and some of the larger 204cm flak bases. Castle Wolfenstein, was a loss as well, with all contact with detachments of the SF-Paranormal Division gone, with reports of the town of Paderborn being annihilated as well. State media had taken it as an advantage, having inflated it to "large civilian losses" from the orbital strike to attempt to stir the population to allow additional support. Despite the decision made by the German High Command, many of the younger SF and Wehrmacht officers were mainly reluctant to accept the fact that their commanders had chosen to ally with the west. Most of the SF officers were mainly objecting due to the Fuhrer's disappearance, believing that only he could give them the orders. Schreiner then got a call from Berger, who was already in a conference call with the rest of German High Command. Berger: They only chose to fight because of their desire to defend Germany. We have to have someone take charge! German Field Marshal: I am no politician, and I do not think that talking politics right now is the best scenario. Luftwaffe General: Well, we need someone to guide us. Who would be the Fuhrer's successor? Berger: It was suppose to be Field Marshal Strasse, but he is gone. German Field Marshal: And who was his successor? Berger: I think... I think it was you, Herr Schreiner. Schreiner: Pardon? Berger: You are part of his senior staff, are you not? Schreiner: But there are the others Luftwaffe General: We need someone that the SF officers will listen to. Though you are not the most..... charismatic officer, we need one who isn't busy managing the front lines, and one who certainly has more exposure to politics. German Field Marshal: Obergruppenfuhrer, do you choose to take this task? Schreiner paused for several seconds and thought it over. The thought of receiving power for however long it took for peace negotiations seemed tempting, and he was starting to withdraw from it. However, it seemed like no one else was willing to stand up to the position. He took a breath and held the phone back up. Schreiner: Okay. Luftwaffe General: All in favor say Ja. Members of Conference Call: Ja. German Field Marshal: Wirkende Führer, what will your first move be. Schreiner: We have had discussions with our allies Arendelle, I have something in plan.... -Italy- With the arrival of Scarlet Aircraft, available armored units deploy flakpanzer Puma units, specifically utilizing laser systems in order to down aircraft and cover infantry retreats to the pre-planned defensive lines. Other anti-aircraft with standard cannons are used to spray munitions into the air, and provide distractions for the main anti-air units. Local Italian units from the Italian State are recruited to assist the standard Wehrmacht units in defense of the front lines. Fire support against hostile air units from 204cm flak cannons based in Italy are used for area of denial locations, concentrating the fire in areas above concentrations of infantry to prevent high altitude attacks, which in theory would force the Scarlet strike craft to attack at lower altitudes, allowing flakpanzers and air defenses to knock them out. For the ground forces under fire, the Scarlet forces would have to advance along the western coast of Italy, due to the Apennine Mountains running along the country. Since the Scarlet tank force composed of large BY series of armored vehicles, additional 204cm flak cannons would be used to bombard the approaching ground forces, though it would draw equipment from the area-of-denial used by flak cannons further back. Since ammunition only comes in high explosive rounds, the idea would be to throw off approaching tanks from shock waves and the disruption of terrain around the tank, and to allow the smaller German armored vehicles to engage. Along with the standard Leopard 4s, handful of 5s and 3s, several old BY tanks are brought in and placed in defensive positions in Parma. The Apennine Mountains would provide a sufficient fallback location to the front line elements of allow Army Group P to allow construction of fortifications along the "Parma line" to be completed. From Western Europe, Army Groups B, and D are prepped for troop movement in Spain, while C is set on standby... -Eastern Front- Along the Carpathian mountains in Slovakia, Romania, and southern Poland, German forces begin to construct sets of fortifications that span the mountain ranges, while the territory of Hungary was set up with minefields spanning the Ukrainian border, and down to the Balkan mountains. SF Mountain Divisions are dispatched to assist in the assessment of the defenses. Moldova, and a large portion of Romanian territory is completely abandoned as German defenders move westward towards the fortifications under construction. Constantinople, having Minefields are deployed by engineering corps during the retreat, though most are concentrated in Hungary's borders. Budapest, Bucharest, and other large urban centers are given orders to evacuate further westward to prevent civilian casualties. Anti-aircraft weaponry are given orders to establish additional area of denial zones to permit German aircraft to scramble and provide air cover for ground forces. Poland became the target for German engineers as minefields were placed as Army Group M was holding the advancing USSR forces, while the 5th, 7th, and sections of the 18th Army from Army Group M plant demolition charges on bridges, and create obstacles for tank units. The main fallback points were the Vistula River and the Oder River. -Germany- The German Aerospace Fleet, having not participated in combat yet,prepares to take off from their underground bases.